Accidental Light
by Eradith
Summary: Para Isabel, que não era Isabella, romance é o cúmulo do ridículo, almas gêmeas uma ilusão adolescente e histórias sobre isso só aumentavam a ilusão. Por isso o destino fez com que ela entrasse em uma, para aprender como funcionava... O pobre destino não sabe que não se muda facilmente a ideia de uma mulher de opinião formada.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Eu dei uma olhada boa no meu quarto, no meu violino quebrado, na minha cama bagunçada e em alguns livros de Mary Shelley e Edgar Poe enfileirados na minha estante.

Eu não queria ir, por que mesmo que ficar aqui significasse que eu teria que usurpar o lugar de uma personagem fictícia totalmente diferente de mim, e que eu também estava roubando o namorado dela e — o lugar onde ela viveria uma grande aventura com seu amante vampiro e seu melhor amigo lobisomem — eu queria ficar aqui e continuar de onde eu havia parado, eu tinha que viver com a culpa de ter dado, inconscientemente, um sumiço eterno numa garota esquisita que deveria estar vivendo essa história sobrenatural e patética ao invés de mim.

Estava quase me sentindo arrependida das minhas escolhas errôneas quando percebi as cortinas de linho da minha janela balançarem.

Quando eu percebi a presença daquele ser que podia ser facilmente comparado a Adônis e conseguia ficar totalmente na moda mesmo com os cabelos bagunçados eu só pensei numa coisa antes de sorrir discretamente para mim mesmo:

 _Foda-se, vadia, eu mereço isso._


	2. Forks, Washington

**1\. Forks, Washington.**

 **Quando** minha melhor amiga, Catherine, tomou o livro da minha mão com certa rudez e eu apenas deixei que ela o levasse. Ela estava furiosa com o meu descaso e eu, estava indiferente à opinião dela, eu só queria ir pro meu quarto e colocar meus fones de ouvido e escutar a batida de Skrillex fazer esforço para estourar meu cérebro.

— Finalmente eu compreendo por que demorei tanto para ler esse livro. — apontei o objeto nas mãos dela.

Catarina bufou, abraçando o livro em frente ao peito.

— Você não está vendo claramente, isso é uma história de amor, uma coisa inocente pra gente inocente. — ela apertou os olhos. — Não para pessoas que ficam lendo contos eróticos tarde da madrugada.

A encarei indignada.

— Foi só uma vez! E eu estava curiosa! — maneei a cabeça. — Essa garota é a cara da autora, Catherine... A mulher se escreveu numa versão mais jovem e mais magra, com um vampiro gatão na cola dela. Sabe do que eu chamo isso? De frustração. Ela criou uma garota com características próprias dela para se sentir melhor e todo mundo se identificou, pois a maioria das adolescentes sãos iguais a ela: Frustradas.

Catherine ainda assim, não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita, ela queria que eu engolisse goela abaixo que era possível uma garota com surtos psicóticos que fica meses trancada dentro de um quarto e tenta se matar para ver o namorado sumido ser uma coisa boa, uma coisa romântica.

Eu gostaria de voltar à época de antes daquela aposta maldita, em que eu não li esses livros e não precisava ficar procurando desculpas para dizer que não havia me agradado.

— Você leva as coisas muito ao pé da letra, a aparência da personagem não é importante para a trama, logo você deveria saber muito bem disso, Isabel.

— Legal, certo. Mas e o fato do carinha principal não deixar a garota nem ir à esquina sem segui-la? Ele se tornou o centro do mundo absurdo e depressivo que ela vive, pelo amor de Deus! Ela só tinha dezessete anos e já acha que encontrou a razão da existência dela! Isso é ridículo.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela virou as costas e saiu em direção ao corredor da nossa escola.

Inglaterra, Londres. St. Isabel College, mais conhecido como o 'O internato de prodígios'.

Sim, eu tenho o mesmo nome que o colégio por um motivo bem simples. Minha mãe era a uma admiradora imensa e antiga secretária da mulher que um dia foi a fundadora do colégio e uma das mulheres que influenciou na educação de jovens artistas na comunidade londrina. Ela era uma mulher admirável que poderia escrever um livro inteiro só de ver uma fruta cair do pé, ela era a mulher que eu planejava ser no futuro.

Minha mãe foi secretária mais longa de Marylin Smith, pois as duas compartilharam histórias semelhantes, ambas eram mães solteiras que acabaram sozinhas quando seus maridos morreram, ambas criaram uma filha sozinha e ambas foram capazes de superar suas dificuldades e seguir em frente. Quero dizer, quase isso, pois minha mãe não se tornou uma escritora de sucesso e continuava trabalhando como secretária, e diferente de mim, a filha de Marylin morreu aos 13 anos com leucemia.

Triste e complicado, mas é como dizem, toda grande mulher já perdeu uma grande coisa.

Eu tinha orgulho da pessoa que minha mãe era e eu compartilhava de sua admiração por Marylin, Marylin foi minha madrinha e sempre ajudou minha mãe a enfrentar dificuldades, minha mãe, uma mulher estrangeira negra e sozinha numa cidade grande como Londres que conseguiu um emprego com a mulher mais respeitada da Inglaterra depois da Rainha, pois a ajudou a colocar caixas dentro de um Taxi. Eu queria que as pessoas conhecessem isso, e me vissem como a garota que conseguiu se tornar tão respeitada quanto Marylin sendo a filha de Samatar Ibráhim e não a bem-aventurada que teve sorte da mãe ser amiga de uma mulher rica.

Porém, com grandes ambições vêm grandes responsabilidades, e eu não digo isso só por que não tive criatividade para fazer minha própria fala e tive que roubar essa cópia fajuta do HQ do Homem Aranha, digo isso por que hoje eu completo 15 anos e tenho que fazer uma apresentação sobre a vida da minha madrinha, dar uma palestra sobre sua influencia na minha vida e como eu estava me saindo na minha tentativa de quem sabe um dia ser tão inteligente quanto ela até agora.

Eu particularmente achava aquilo uma idiotice por que tecnicamente Marylin não me ajudava nos meus estudos, ela só me mostrava caminhos para que eu tivesse chances e conseguisse novas oportunidades, eu consegui tudo com meu esforço, e somente eu sem a ajuda de terceiros fui esforçada o suficiente para superar os meus próprios limites e suprir minhas próprias expectativas.

Eu não gostava de errar e acho que isso pode ter sim sido uma coisa passada por Marylin para mim.

Os diretores haviam estendido um enorme cartaz na frente da escola, um cartaz que mostrava minha madrinha em toda a sua glória sentada atrás de sua antiga escrivaninha, seu décimo livro de sucesso publicado em mãos, com um sorriso gentil e sugestivo, como se estivesse dizendo: "Venha e aproveite isso".

Ela era realmente tudo o que eu queria ser um dia.

Minha madrinha e seus olhos azuis estavam eternamente vidrados à frente naquele cartaz, mas eu me lembrava de como eles se voltavam para mim quando eu era mais criança do que sou agora.

Aquela maldita mulher maravilhosa.

— Você poderia tocar uma peça, algo como Debussy ou Chopin, distraía a plateia com a peça mais longa pra não te dar tempo de abrir a boca. — olhei para o lado encontrando o olhar de David, seus cabelos castanhos alinhados e seu uniforme digno de um estudante de Yale. — Eu não te acho boa o suficiente falando em público.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, ofendida.

— Que bom, por que você não precisa achar nada. — o encarei. — É uma homenagem, e é minha madrinha morta que precisa achar alguma coisa.

Ele riu suavemente e as covinhas se mostraram aparentes em suas bochechas.

— Que bom então que eu não preciso achar nada, por que eu acho realmente que você não quer fazer isso.

E eu não queria mesmo, eu só conheci o lado profissional de Marylin, as pessoas queriam que eu falasse da intimidade dela, mas eu não tinha nada para dizer, nada além do que as pessoas já sabiam: Que era ela uma mulher famosa que foi encaminhada para o mundo literário com seu talento indescritível para com as palavras. Não tinha uma base ou um fundamento, só uma lacuna que eu não conseguia preencher com as informações tolas que eu possuía.

— Ainda bem mesmo que você não precisa achar nada. — rebati mordaz.

— Ai, Ai... Izzy Ibráhim e suas imensas divagações sobre como ser uma pessoa não gentil com o único cara que ainda quer estar perto de você nesse grande mundo de meu Deus.

Eu tinha me esquecido como David era petulante e insuportável quando queria ser, o que significa que ele sempre quer ser.

— Meu nome é Isabel, não sei de onde você tirou essa tal de Izzy. — me virei, tomando rumo para voltar pra dentro da escola. — Escute, Eu não preciso de suas opiniões para saber o que eu estou preparada ou não para fazer, eu sou uma mulher livre. Não sabia? A abolição aconteceu há muito tempo, então não é por causa da minha cor que você tem que cogitar a ideia de me controlar.

Ele me seguiu com passos apresados.

— Não preciso dessa informação, afinal o que não te falta é liberdade.

Passamos pelo corredor vendo no final dele uma luz que era por acaso o pátio da escola, um grande jardim onde muitas pessoas se reuniam. As fêmeas de saia listrada, sapatos pretos lustrados e ternos e os machos com a mesma roupa — exceto pela saia listrada que era substituída na versão deles por uma calça social preta.

Aquele uniforme foi os olhos da cara, eu me lembro da minha mãe fazendo as contas para saber se ia caber no orçamento do mês.

— Você está totalmente errado. — Olhei-o de escanteio, ele agora tinha me alcançado. — Se eu fosse tão livre não teria passado meu precioso final de semana lendo A Saga Crepúsculo por causa daquela aposta sem nenhum sentido.

David me encarava com diversão e o clima tenso se tornou de repente mais leve.

— Uma aposta é uma aposta, se você não consegue andar nua pelo pátio à noite, você lê A Saga Crepúsculo.

Eu ri e o empurrei com o ombro.

— Sabe, até que não foi tão ruim — divaguei em voz alta. — Quer dizer, se você ignorar o vampiro controlador que brilha e a adolescente que acha que pode jogar a vida fora por alguém que conhece à pouco tempo, a leitura é até suportável .

Eu não estava sendo totalmente sincera quando disse a Catherine que havia sido de tudo ruim, por que não havia sido. Eu não sou uma pessoa que cultiva preconceito literário, longe de mim. Eu acredito que se exista algo que você quer escrever, deve escrever. Afinal todos os artistas são impulsivos e é isso que faz a profissão de artista ser diferente do resto das profissões.

Crepúsculo era uma saga engraçada, que carregava um alto teor de drama adolescente e que obrigava o leitor a soltar um "Awnt, que fofo!" de vez em quando, Edward Cullen era um garoto bonito e cobiçado com a alma romântica imortalizada num corpo jovem. Vê? Havia bastante filosofia, o problema não era Edward e os atos arcaicos e sim Bella Swan e sua necessidade de mostrar ao mundo que era uma garota diferente e especial — que nasceu para ser vampira, usando as próprias palavras dela — quando na verdade nem ao menos sabia da existência deles antes de conhecer Edward e que jogou fora todo um destino e amizades, que ignorou a família por causa de um homem.

Estou sendo dura demais ou fria demais? Eu não sei, mas é a maneira que eu penso. Com minha história de vida, era meio difícil acreditar que a família era menos importante só por que você conheceu alguém que aparentemente era o amor da sua vida.

Minha mãe é o amor da minha vida. Namorados vêm e vão, Bella deveria saber disso.

Eu amava histórias de vampiros e fantasia desde pequena, Anne Rice e Bram Stoker eram os meus queridinhos que me fizeram ficar fissurada pela ideia de uma vida imortal, mesmo que fosse fictícia.

Mas Edward Cullen não era como os vampiros que eu cresci lendo sobre, ele era tão intenso se aprofundando e se tornando vulnerável por causa de uma humana que me fazia perguntar o porquê de Stephanie Meyer ter estragado um personagem que poderia ser proveitoso se usado da maneira certa.

— Tem muitos repórteres na entrada da escola, vi a diretora discutindo numa estratégia para deixar que eles entrem sem verem você antes da palestra.

Eu gostei de lembrar-me de Crepúsculo e esquecer um pouco sobre o assunto da palestra, quando David me lembrou, eu tive vontade de dar um soco com um dedal na boca dele.

— Que ótimo, estou me sentindo uma ex-participante de reality show — maneei a cabeça e sorri — Será que vou ganhar alguma coisa? Tipo, presente ou comida?

— É terrível quando você tenta apaziguar a situação — David deu tapinha nas minhas costas — Mas... Se ganhar comida, saiba que tem um amigo pra dividir.

— Só existe um David que eu dividiria minha comida e o sobrenome dele é Tennant, nesse caso, tudo que eu quero que você, David de sobrenome sem importância faça é buscar algo pra eu beber antes de começar com essa merda toda. — parei, tirando uma alça da minha mochila e colocando-a para frente abrindo o zíper frontal, tirei o dinheiro de lá e coloquei na mão agora estendida de David. — Uma coca-cola light, por favor, por que ingerir açúcar bloqueia meu cérebro.

— Refrigerante sem açúcar? Qual a graça disso?

— Não é pra ter graça. — disse e pisquei para ele, me virei e continuei a andar sozinha enquanto David retomava o caminho em busca da lanchonete.

Deixei um suspiro sair dos meus lábios e caminhei entre as salas de aula de dentro da escola, os corredores escuros da construção gótica fazia como se a manhã fosse um final de tarde, meus pés batiam silenciosos no chão de madeira da escola, e eu tirei meus fones de ouvido e meu celular de dentro da mochila agora que não havia ninguém para chamar minha atenção.

Calvin Harris fazia a batida da canção em meus ouvidos explodir como vários cacos de uma vidraça, eu seguia o passo não acompanhando realmente a música já que parecia impossível. Dos pilares enormes que se estendiam na lateral das paredes da escola antiga, era possível ver o sol forte que irritava minha visão. Bruscamente, a batida de Calvin Harris mudou para o romantismo exagerado de Debussy, meu amor por musica clássica que havia se despertado quando minha madrinha resolveu que entrar em aulas de violino faria bem para o meu currículo de bolsista no St. Isabel College, eu já havia me apresentado algumas vezes em festas que era costumava dar na mansão dela e na igreja também.

Eu... Sentia muita falta de Marylin, sentia falta de seus conselhos e em como era fácil para mim me comunicar com ela.

Ela foi à avó que eu nunca tive por um longo tempo. Ouvir Rêverie era como estar abrindo uma ferida que nem estava cicatrizada ainda.

— Isabel! — escutei a voz atrás de mim, uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem. — Isabel!

Eu gostaria de poder me despedir de David e de Catherine, gostaria poder dizer-lhes que eu sentia muito pela decisão repentina e dizer que eu iria voltar, porém ninguém poderia saber aonde eu iria, ninguém poderia saber.

— Desculpe. — tirei os fones de ouvido parando no meio do corredor. — Eu estava distraída. Então, como foi?

Minha tia morena de cabelos lisos sorriu e me olhou com certo receio, eu sabia que ela estava com medo de dizer o que queria dizer, mas eu lhe dei um olhar reconfortante mostrando que estava tudo bem.

— Ela me mandou dizer que sentia muito, e que era para você ligar sempre que sentisse saudades, disse também que vai depositar algo para você na minha conta até o final de semana.

Eu assenti.

— Você pode me dar um tempo para eu buscar minhas malas? — vi Luzia assentir depressa. — Eu não vou demorar.

— Ah, não... Claro, querida, fique a vontade. — sorri suavemente para ela. — Eu sinto muito por essa situação.

— Eu também sinto. — murmurei — Onde está seu carro?

— Estacionei na garagem da sua diretora, ela falou que era por questões de segurança.

— Certo.

Oh, bem... Eu estava fugindo, minha mãe decidiu que seria melhor para mim agora que Marylin havia morrido, me afastar de todas as perguntas desnecessárias, me afastar desse evento louco na escola do qual era minha obrigação como bolsista palestrar. Minha mãe queria que finalmente eu parasse de ser a boneca de um falso mundo de riqueza que Marylin criou, ela queria que eu fosse livre para fazer minhas próprias escolhas sem a influencia de ninguém e que não fosse intimidada pelo fato de eu ser bolsista.

Além do mais, naquela escola de ricos não havia mais nenhuma madrinha fundadora para me defender.

Minha mãe estava indo para Etiópia, ela trabalharia como secretária de um senhor bastante influente na política de lá, ela não me deu muitos detalhes, mas me deu instruções para ir morar com minha tia paterna e não levantar suspeitas de que estava saindo para não causar nenhum alvoroço.

Planejamos isso há dias.

Eu caminhei reto em direção ao dormitório das garotas, tive que descer uma escada até o subsolo, desci praticamente correndo por causa do escuro, que me fazia mal de uma maneira muito estranha, eu sempre achava que havia algo me observando no escuro. Assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, minha mala estava dentro em cima da cama e meu violino coberto pela capa preta estava em cima da mala, eu entrei e o peguei pela alça que parecia com a de uma maleta e tirei minha mala pesada de cima da cama, ajustando as rodinhas no chão.

Dei uma última olhada, havia duas camas, uma minha e outra de Catherine, as roupas dela estavam espalhadas pelo chão e o criado mudo estava cheio de papeis que serviam para auxiliar nos deveres de casa. A nossa janela estava fechada para evitar que algum bisbilhoteiro do dormitório masculino decidisse fazer uma visita — nossa janela dava para outro pátio atrás da escola, que era a única maneira do sol entrar.

Eu sentiria falta até do fedor de mofo.

Em cima da cama de Catherine, o primeiro livro dos malditos queridinhos vampiros brilhosos descansava, e eu não resistir a pegá-lo e abrir em uma página aleatória.

— _Bella. — Seus dedos lentamente traçaram os contornos dos meus lábios. — Eu vou ficar com você, isso não é o suficiente?_

— Você tem sorte, Bella. — murmurei abismada com a cena doce quase enjoativa — Acho que mesmo com sua submissão irritante e sua mania de melodrama, eu não me importaria de ficar no seu lugar, seria melhor do que estar tendo que passar por isso agora.

Um vento frio abriu a janela, me fazendo sobressaltar, mas a janela... Estava trancada...

Arregalei os olhos.

As folhas do livro começaram a mudarem com rapidez, tão rápido como num filme de terror. Joguei-o no chão e ele continuava a se folhear sozinho, como se alguém muito rápido estivesse o fazendo, subi na cama abraçando o violino que antes estava em meu ombro, larguei a mala no chão e me encolhi, observando a cena bizarra na frente dos meus olhos.

O livro se fechou, ainda no chão, e a porta do dormitório que estava encostada, agora abriu. Eu estava prestes a gritar de horror quando percebi que era somente Tia Luzia, com um olhar confuso, olhando para mim e para meu comportamento infantil.

— Tia...

— Isabel, estamos atrasadas. — ela disse calmamente — É melhor se apressar.

— Sim. — eu desci da cama mortificada e me reorganizei-me. Minha mente ainda estava no evento, na maneira assustadora que o vento agiu, e na janela trancada abrindo sozinha, durante nosso percurso de volta para o andar de cima eu fiquei pensando como aquilo aconteceu.

Será que esse lugar é amaldiçoado ou algo do tipo?

Bom, se for, é um alívio eu estar indo embora, pelo menos disso eu me livrei. Ah! Eu esqueci o livro de Catherine no chão do quarto, é uma sorte que eu também não vou estar aqui quando ela o ver jogado de qualquer maneira no tapete. E David... Nem ao menos tive minha chance de tomar minha coca-cola light!

Quando eu entrei no carro de Tia Luzia, encostei-me ao bando de trás junto com minhas bagagens. Ela não se importou de eu não querer sentar no banco da frente, somente começou a tagarelar sobre como seriam as coisas conosco a partir de agora, eu escutava tudo que ela dizia, ela contava sobre seu dia-a-dia de uma maneira engraçada que me fazia gargalhar de vez em quando, já havia tanto tempo que nós não nos víamos que eu tinha esquecido no quanto gostava da presença de tia Luzia.

Ela e minha mãe nunca foram muito chegadas, quando meu pai se casou com uma mulher estrangeira a maioria dos meus parentes paternos foram contra o romance deles, mas meu pai amava muito minha mãe, amava tanto que virou as costas para a família dele. A única pessoa que ficou do lado de meu pai foi Tia Luzia, e apesar de ela e minha mãe sempre serem muito frias uma com a outra, sempre que minha mãe precisava de algo ela estava lá para tentar dar alguma assistência. Tia Luzia não era uma mulher rica, ela tinha a própria lanchonete no lugar onde ela vivia e administrava bem seu negócio, nunca se casou e sempre morou sozinha. Era muito admirável que ela não tenha dependido de ninguém para cuidar de sua vida, ela era uma mulher admirável no final das contas.

Lembrei-me da cena que presenciei antes de virar a rua que dava para a estrada principal via aeroporto, a cena de todos aqueles repórteres como urubus na entrada da escola, minha mãe e Marylin teriam odiado aquela situação.

— E então, como vai à vida? — Tia Luzia perguntou, olhando-me pelo espelho retrovisor — Namorado?

— Nenhum — respondi sorrindo — Pelo menos, ninguém que tenha realmente me interessado.

Ela riu.

— Sabe, seu pai dava a mesma resposta quando eu fazia essa pergunta para ele, a única diferença é que ele ficava vermelho como um pimentão.

A imagem do meu velho falecido pai com as bochechas coradas me fez rir.

— Meu pai era tímido? Impossível — neguei com a cabeça ainda rindo — Minha mãe sempre me contou que ele chegou nela primeiro!

— Depois de um mês inteiro treinando o que ia falar, até hoje eu me lembro dele na frente do espelho dizendo: "Você é tão linda, sua pele brilha como a lua no cair da noite!", não acredito que sua mãe caiu nessa, logo ela que é tão difícil de agradar!

Tia Luzia maneou a cabeça, eu encostei a minha no vidro do carro.

— Será que ela vai ficar bem? — perguntei em voz baixa.

— Claro que vai, sua mãe é muito resistente, Isabel. — vi seus olhos marejando pelo espelho — A mulher mais resistente que eu já conheci.

Algumas lágrimas rolaram em suas bochechas, e eu desviei meu olhar para as casas e prédios de Londres.

— Não chora, Tia. — pedi em voz baixa — Você tem razão, ela vai ficar bem. Nós todas vamos ficar bem.

Eu não tinha certeza se aquilo era verdade.

Nós chegamos ao aeroporto, e eu finalmente notei que meu celular estava descarregado. Eu comprei várias coisas sem sentido antes de entrar no avião, incluindo camisetas de 'I Love London' em que o _Love_ era representado por um coração, comprei muitas jujubas e barras de chocolate, comprei um pedaço de torta de limão e canetas coloridas, além de um bloco de notas que tinha o desenho da torre Eiffel nas paginas. Eu dormi metade do voo, isso por que eles colocaram Ghost como filme para entreter a viagem, eu chorei no final o que acabou me dando muito sono, malditos filmes antigos, malditos ninjas cortadores de cebola...

— Espera aí... Seattle? — perguntei olhando as placas no aeroporto quando enfim chegamos — Achei que sua casa fosse em Salem! O que é isso, erro de estado?

— Não, querida — ela me entregou meu violino enquanto continuava a arrastar minha mala junto com a dela. — Eu me mudei faz alguns meses, achei que sua mãe havia contado.

Dei de ombros e caminhei até ela, pegando minha mala e colocando minha mochila nas costas.

— Pra mim, tanto faz — nós começamos a andar lado a lado — Eu nem conheço o Oregon mesmo.

— Washington é legal — saímos do aeroporto — O lugar que eu moro é bastante parado e frio, lá quase nunca faz sol.

Oh, isso é bom.

— Maravilha. Adoro um friozinho — encolhi os ombros, sorrido largamente, de repente me senti mais empolgada — Onde é, exatamente?

— Forks, sabe... Acho que você deve conhecer.

Franzi o cenho.

— Que estranho. — a encarei — Li uma série de livros que se passava em Forks, terminei de ler hoje mais cedo.

— Nossa! isso deve ser o além querendo te avisar que você estava destinada a vir morar comigo em Forks.

Sorri e a abracei pela cintura com meu braço não tão livre assim, já que eu segurava o violino.

Como o carro de Tia Luzia ainda chegaria da Inglaterra, nós fomos de Taxi e não paramos de falar nenhum minuto pelo caminho, era muito bom conversar com uma pessoa de alma jovem, pois eu passava muito tempo com pessoas que tinham um QI de três dígitos, eu não gostava de me chamar de prodígio, mas a maioria dos alunos em St. Isabel eram chamados assim. Eu fiz uma prova, eu passei na entrevista, eu consegui boas recomendações e tive que abdicar de algumas séries por que eu tive que fazer o curso avançado.

Mas para mim, isso não era ser um prodígio, era simplesmente muito esforço e consideração pela criação dificultosa que minha mãe me proporcionou.

Mesmo que eu amasse de todo meu coração a amizade de Catherine e a parceria de David, porém... Era sempre o mesmo assunto chato sobre quem ficou em primeiro lugar no ranking de notas da escola, deveres de casa, recitais, música clássica e socialite. Catherine era de longe a única que conversava comigo sobre assuntos que me interessavam, por que até os livros que ela lia não me despertavam interesse — A saga Crepúsculo que o diga —, Tia Luzia era uma mulher engraçada, simpática e normal.

Acho que morar em Forks seria mesmo legal.

O mais interessante foi quando estávamos entrando na cidade e eu pude ver a placa de bem vindo, era um estranho sentimento de familiaridade, como se eu já estivesse aqui antes.

O Taxi parou na frente de um prédio, havia uma casa amarela em cima e uma lanchonete em baixo, Tia Luzia entrou na lanchonete e eu fiquei para trás pagando o Taxi, fiz esforço para passar pela porta e um policial de bigode se dispôs a me ajudar.

— Aqui — ele me entrou minha mala que havia carregado para que eu abrisse a porta — Você é a sobrinha da Luzia?

— Sim — sorri sem graça, tentando me afastar da situação antes que viessem mais perguntas.

— Chefe Swan! — Minha Tia atravessava o lugar passando pelas mesas sem mais nenhuma mala em mãos — Já está indo embora? Mas eu fiz a torta que você encomendou...

— Ah, bem... — O chefe Swan coçou a cabeça parecendo envergonhado — Eu venho buscar mais tarde, tenho que resolver algumas coisas, você sabe, esses adolescente de hoje não pode ver ninguém dar as costas que começam uma confusão.

— Ah, claro. Pode vir buscar depois.

O chefe Swan saiu acenando com a cabeça para nós duas.

— E então? — perguntei maliciosa — Namorado?

Tia Luzia gargalhou.

— Não, nada disso. Esse é o Charlie, ele é um bom homem, mas não se encaixa no meu perfil, prefiro os mais charmosos como o Richard Gere ou o Ralph Fiennes. — ela piscou para mim, e me ajudou com a mala.

Charlie Swan... Esse nome era bastante conhecido... Espera...

Charlie Swan...

Charlie Swan...

 _Bella Swan!_

Ok, isso era estranho. Forks, Charlie Swan, o que era isso? Dia da encenação na cidade de Crepúsculo?

— Ele tem filhos? — perguntei andando atrás de tia Luzia.

— Não que eu saiba. — ela franziu a testa e deu de ombros.

Certo, deveria ser só coisa da minha cabeça.

— Aliás! Agora me ele lembrei que ele comentou algo sobre uma filha semana passada, inclusive parece que ela tem um nome parecido com o seu, é Isa... Isa...

— Isabella? — perguntei incerta e meio desconfiada.

— É! Isabella, como você sabia?

Isso foi muito assustador!

— Adivinhei. — sorri falsamente tentando passar segurança.

Pelo menos até olhar em volta e ver a onda da moda de 2005 nas mesas da lanchonete, calças boca de sino, cabelos arrepiados e brincos largos, garotas que pareciam estar copiando o figurino de Rose Tyler na primeira temporada de Doctor Who.

Eu me arrepiei da cabeça aos pés lembrando-me das páginas no livro sendo folheadas sozinhas. Talvez eu esteja surtando com tantos problemas, ou alguém levou meu pedido de estar no lugar da Bella longe demais.

Obrigada desconhecido, mas eu prefiro que a primeira sugestão seja a certa.


End file.
